Seeing Stars and Orbs Part 2
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is the second installment of my Seeing Stars and Orbs stories.Read Seeing Stars and Orbs first so you understand this story. Hooch/Sinistra


She had just finished wrapping up the Gryffindor Quidditch teams practice, it had been exhausting! Harry was amazing he caught the snitch in no time, Ginny Weasley now she was a player. Speaking of Ginny Weasley, Rolanda was writing her up a recommendation letter to the Holly Head Harpies once she got back to her rooms. Other than those two she never understood how any of the others got on the team they only won thanks to Potter and Ms. Weasley. Rolanda's shoulder was acting up, before she excepted the flying instructor job she had banged up her shoulder which gave her excruciating pain time and time again.

As Rolanda carried the brooms and the other equipment that was needed for Quidditch back to the store room she never saw the figure sneak in. Rolanda opened the door and put the Gryffindor items in the closet door with the griffin on it, she then picked up the trunk with the balls in it and set them with the other three that held the same items. You had to switch the balls out every game so they wouldn't ware out. As Rolanda set the trunk down she sat on top of it and began to try and rub the pain out of her shoulder.

"Well well, what do we have here? A banged up old Quidditch player I assume." Aurora said with a smirk.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me." Rolanda smirked back at the women dressed in blue.

"That is true. Having pains in your shoulder again?"

"What are you talking about?" Rolanda replied as she quickly got up.

"You have had pains in your shoulder everyday for the past week, sit!" Yelled Aurora as she pushed Rolanda back on the trunk and straddled the other side of it as she began to rub her shoulder.

"You should have went into healing." Rolanda whispered as the pain in her shoulder began to fade.

"I thought about it, but I loved the sky to much. Besides, what about you? Rolanda you were in the top five of your class you could have done so much more than just being a Quidditch player."

"What can I say I love flying, I feel free. Besides when your flying and its night time you have this sense of openness like you can reach up and grab the stars. I think you would enjoy flying at night." Replied Rolanda.

"I never have, when I was at school the flying instructor was on pregnancy leave and they didn't have anyone to replace her, so I…"

"You never learned how to fly?" Rolanda turned around in shock.

"Nope, you seem to forget I'm younger than you."

"Well, you are really mature. You have always acted older than your age that I've never noticed." Roland stated. "You know what, I'm going to teach you how to fly!"

"Like on a broom?"

"What other method is there!"

"I don't know, I mean not knowing how to fly hasn't really limited me in any way." Aurora stated.

"Please, for me! I know you would love it, as much as you love the sky I know flying is something you will enjoy. Besides, I am an excellent flying instructor!" Rolanda practically jumped for joy.

"Oh, alright! But don't say I never let you do anything." Aurora finally gave in once she saw Rolanda starting to pout. Rolanda jumped up and picked Aurora up and spun her around.

"You are going to hurt your shoulder!" Aurora said with a light squeal of shock as she was picked up.

"To bloody hell with the shoulder I have one of the most amazing witch's in the whole bloody world in my arms!" Rolanda exclaimed as she set Aurora down and hugged her.

"Well, I care about that bloody shoulder because if its acting up then I can't repay you. But if you really don't care then I guess I'll go back to my tower." Aurora said sadly as she kissed Rolanda and walked out of the Quidditch closet.

That night Aurora was teaching her seventh years Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was her group this week. To be honest though Aurora couldn't concentrate she was to busy thinking about Rolanda and her very first flying lesson.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she tried to get Auroras attention, but Aurora was far gone into her thoughts.

Memories of Rolanda's light feathery kisses caused her to shiver and the muscled but yet very feminine body touching hers. Skin on skin and those lips kissing her…

"PROFESSOR!" Aurora snapped out of her memory as she looked up and Hermione Granger was standing in front of her.

"What!" Yelled Aurora, something she obviously hardly did because all of the students backed up expecting a curse to come flying from her wand.

"We we um…" Hermione stammered.

"Yes yes um what!"

"We finished the tasks you gave us fifteen minutes ago and its one o'clock in the morning." Hermione said quickly as she went by the other students.

"OH! Um, well we have another hour of class so um…sod it just go back to your dormitories and get some rest for Hogsmeade." Aurora said as she waved them off.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws quickly gathered their things and left, the way Professor Sinistra was acting told them don't argue just leave.

"I wonder what's going on with Professor Sinistra, she has been acting weird." Hermione said.

"She probably hasn't gotten any." Ginny replied.

"GIN!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"What? Oh, sod it! Professors are people to, they have wants and needs and besides the way she was looking off into space. Her eyes were glazing over, she was thinking about someone and she wasn't just thinking about having a tea party with them." Ginny pointed out.

"I agree! Does anyone ever see her leave that tower, she's only at dinner like what two times a week or something." Hermione pointed out as well.

"I bet she's going into Hogsmeade." Ginny thought out loud.

"If she is hardly ever out of the tower what makes you think she will be going to Hogsmeade!" Hermione wailed.

"Because she has somebody and I bet she will be meeting that said person in Hogsmeade and I want to know who the lucky bloke is!" Ginny smiled, Ginny and Hermione kept talking as the four walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"They have gone mental I tell yah, Harry." Ron stated.

"Ron, just let it go! Tomorrow we can go and get some fire whiskey and we won't even know what their talking about." Harry said.

"Good point, Harry." The two boys nodded in agreement as they went into their dorms.

The next day students from Hogwarts went into Hogsmeade with professors following behind or up ahead. Aurora put on her best robes and left to meet Rolanda at the Hogs Head for some drinks. Four students were already sitting in a corner seat when they saw Madame Hooch walk in and sit down in a cornered booth.

"Wonder who Hooch is waiting for?" Harry asked out loud. Not to long after Harry said that Ginny and Hermione saw Professor Sinistra walk in.

"Look look, there she is!" Ginny practically jumped.

The four watched as that said professor walked over to Rolanda and sat down.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm glad you came out of your tower." Rolanda smiled as she placed her hand on top of Aurora's hand.

"Only for you." Aurora smiled as a shiver went trough her body as Rolanda's hand touched hers. "You have some effect on me."

"Well, I do try." Rolanda grinned.

"Are you going to kiss me or are you waiting for someone else?" Aurora teased.

"No only you, love." Rolanda smiled as she leaned in and kissed Aurora right there in front of everyone.

"Bloody Hell! She's a lesbian!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Well, obviously so is Hooch." Harry and Ron said nonchalantly.

"Everyone knows Hooch is gay but Sinistra, Hooch must have turned her." Ginny said with a great amount of belief.

"I don't think someone can turn gay, Gin. They are either born gay or not." Harry replied.

"Harry is right, besides it kind of makes since." Hermione said with a bit of puzzlement.

"IT DOES!" The other three replied with shock.

"Think about it. Hooch is a flying instructor, that deals with the sky more or less and astronomy come on. They are both tough as nails and take their work seriously but yet not to seriously. It makes since besides they actually look good together, light and dark you know, even each other out." Hermione went on. The other three sat and stared at the two women who were smiling at each other.

"Well, does it not make sense?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, I guess your right." The others said in unison as they kept on watching.

"I believe we have an audience, love." Rolanda whispered as she spotted four students staring at them.

"Oh great! They are going to tell everyone!" Aurora said rather drastically.

"Calm down, love. Why don't we order a bottle of wine to go and get some chocolate and see were the night takes us, hmm?" Rolanda said in a seductive tone.

"Sounds lovely to me." Aurora replied.

The two witches got a bottle of wine and left to go to Honey Dukes. The four students quickly got up and followed.

"They are following aren't they?"

"It would appear so." Rolanda said with a smile.

At Honey Dukes the professors went straight to the chocolate isle and began to decide what they wanted.

"Shh, be quite or they will hear us." Ginny said as the four began to listen and watch the two women.

"I think we should get this chocolate sauce and the chocolate covered fruit." Aurora said as a plan began to go through her head of what she could do with those items.

"Alright! I chose the wine so you choose the chocolate."

"Good." Aurora smiled sneakily as she grabbed the items and went to pay for them.

Once Aurora paid for the items the two left, Aurora had thought that they had ditched the four students but that wasn't the case. Rolanda on the other hand knew that they were still behind them, she was thinking of ways to get them off of hers and Aurora's backs. After a while it finally hit her.

"Aurora is that Saturn" Rolanda pointed.

"What? That is bloody impossible!" Aurora replied as she looked up.

With Aurora not paying attention, Rolanda lightly pushed her against a tree and began to snog her right in front of the students following them.

"What…was…that…for?" Aurora said in between pants.

"I just couldn't resist those perfect lips anymore." Aurora immediately melted at Rolanda's words and this time pushed Rolanda against a tree and began to snog her. All the while their onlookers stood with their jaws hanging wide open.

Light moans escaped past both women's lips as the kiss intensified and hands began to grab and rub at the other person. Rolanda began to lift the hem of Aurora's dress robes and lift her right leg as she began to further her pursuit. Little notice to the students around them became obvious as the two fell to the ground in a heap of limbs entangled with each other.

Said students stood off behind a tree with their mouths hanging open like cod fish, they didn't want to see what was happening but for some odd reason they couldn't look away. Especially, when Aurora's robes began to come off revealing a fit and curvy body.

"Merlin, she is hot." Ron whispered as his eyes stared right at Aurora's body, Hermione whipped around and punched him. The two quickly stocked off with Ginny having to pull Harry away who was looking on in a daze, Rolanda picked up that the four had left as her hearing was extremely good. She sensed no one else around but quickly cast a disillusionment charm just in case, once done she quickly went back to kissing the woman beneath her.


End file.
